1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera in which it is possible to achieve a reduction in size in the height direction of the portion of the camera main body where there is arranged an accommodating chamber accommodating a film cartridge for taking up camera film.
2. Related Background Art
There is a demand for a reduction in camera size as a way of spreading the use of cameras, and various small-size cameras have been developed and put into practical use. In this regard, the camera using a film cartridge accommodating a roll of film is also required to be as small as possible.
On the other hand, a compact camera today is equipped with a film feeding mechanism for automatically performing the operation of taking up the film on the spool from the cartridge and the operation of rewinding the film taken up on the spool back into the cartridge, using a film feeding motor as the drive source.
Further, there is a camera in which the film feeding motor is arranged inside the spool and in which a rewinding spindle engaged with the winding shaft of the cartridge is arranged in the cartridge chamber; the rewinding spindle is connected to the film feeding motor through a gear row; and there is provided a power transmission mechanism which transmits the power of the film feeding motor selectively to the spool or the rewinding spindle through a speed reduction mechanism.
As a mounting structure for the feeding gears in the gear row for transmitting the power of the film feeding motor to the rewinding spindle, a structure is known in which a support wall is formed so as to be parallel to the upper or lower surface of the camera main body forming the cartridge chamber and the spool chamber, with the feeding gear being fitted onto a boss portion formed on this support wall.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a cartridge chamber and its periphery. Reference numeral 10 indicates a casing member forming the outer casing of the camera, reference numeral 11 indicates a camera body, and reference numeral 19 indicates a cartridge chamber accommodating a cartridge 13 described below. Reference numeral 12 indicates a film, and reference numeral 13 indicates the cartridge for taking up and accommodating the film 12. When it is inserted into the cartridge chamber 19, the cartridge 13 is urged downwards as seen in the drawing under the urging force of a spring (not shown) provided in the cartridge chamber 19. As a result, the cartridge 13 abuts an abutment surface 11b forming the lower surface of the cartridge chamber 19.
Reference numeral 14 indicates an idler gear which transmits power from a motor (not shown) provided in the camera main body, that is, the power for rewinding the film 12, to a fork gear 15 described below. The idler gear 14 is rotatable around a rotation shaft 14a, which is arranged radially outside with respect to the cartridge chamber 19.
Reference numeral 15 indicates the fork gear in mesh with the idler gear 14 and adapted to be rotated by the torque of the idler gear 14. Reference numeral 16 indicates a fork which rotates integrally with the fork gear 15. Reference numeral 17 indicates a fork spring, which is arranged radially inside with respect to the fork gear 15 and the fork 16 and which pushes the fork 16 upwardly as seen in the drawing.
When the cartridge 13 is inserted into the cartridge chamber 19, the fork 16 is engaged with a spool portion 12a of the cartridge 13, and is pushed downwardly as seen in the drawing by this spool portion 12a against the urging force of the fork spring 17.
The fork gear 15 is rotatably fitted into a hole 11c formed in the wall portion 11b constituting the lower surface of the cartridge chamber 19. Reference numeral 18 indicates a gear pressing member, which rotatably supports the idler gear 14 and the fork gear 15.
In the structure in the prior art described above, the dimension of the camera main body as measured in the height direction cannot be made smaller than a predetermined length due to the restriction by the arrangement space for the drive portion (the feeding gear, etc.) for driving the film. In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-136989 discloses a camera in which a gear is arranged above the cartridge chamber, with the gear being rotatably mounted to a retaining plate.
In such a construction, the height of the camera main body is determined by the length of the cartridge, the thickness of the retaining plate, and the thickness of the gear, and even if the components are arranged close to each other, there is a limitation to the reduction in the dimension of the camera main body as measured in the height direction (i.e., reduction in camera size).
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a camera with a reduced height.
According to one aspect of the invention, a camera equipped with an accommodating chamber which accommodates a film cartridge having a recess at one longitudinal end, and film spool spindle thereof, includes:
a protruding surface portion which is provided in the accommodating chamber, which enters the recess, and which has on the outer surface thereof on the side opposite to the film cartridge a step formed by a recessed portion recessed toward the film cartridge; and
a gear member arranged in the recessed portion and adapted to be engaged with the spool spindle to rotate the spool spindle.
In further another aspect of the invention, the camera further includes a support plate which rotatably supports the gear member.
In further another aspect of the invention, the camera further includes an idler gear engaged with the gear member and adapted to transmit torque to the gear member.
That is, by bringing the gear member nearer to the film cartridge by utilizing the space of the recess formed in one longitudinal end surface of the film cartridge, it is possible to make the longitudinal dimension of the cartridge accommodating portion so much the smaller. And, when the casing member forming the outer casing of the camera main body is arranged close to the support member, it is possible to reduce the height of the camera main body as compared with that in the prior art. (i.e., to achieve a reduction in camera size)
Further according to another aspect of the invention, a camera equipped with an accommodating chamber which accommodates a film cartridge having a recess at one longitudinal end, and film spool spindle thereof, includes:
a gear member engaged with the film spool spindle to rotate the film spool spindle;
a retaining member rotatably retaining the gear member; and
an opening formed in a portion of the accommodating chamber corresponding to the recess of the film cartridge, the gear member entering the opening.
That is, by bringing the gear member nearer to the film cartridge by utilizing the space generated by forming a hole in the cartridge accommodating portion, it is possible, as in the first aspect of the invention, to make the longitudinal dimension of the cartridge accommodating portion, that is, the height of the camera main body so much the smaller as compared with that in the prior art (i.e., to achieve a reduction in camera size).
When the gear member is rotatably retained by the support member, it is possible to prevent the gear member from wobbling in the longitudinal direction of the cartridge accommodating portion (film cartridge).